Kokūjin Ittō-ryū
Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū ''(虚空陣 一刀流; lit. Empty Sky One Sword Style)'' is an form of school of swordsmanship appeared in The Unsung Heroes. It is also the signature fighting style of Nikolai Andromalius, History: The Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū is an school of swordsmanship founded by Nikolai Andromalius, the sole and last remaining heir of house of Andromalius, one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars and considered as one of the strongest beings in the World of DxD prior to the Great Cataclysm War. After being reawakened in the world of DxE, he founded the school in order to compensate his loss of strength from the aftermaths of Great Cataclysm War. The foundation of the swordsmanship was laid by a renowned swordsman from Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa, who is the founder of a famous sword school, which combines the best elements of multiple Eastern sword styles. Under his guidance for two years, Nikolai continue to develop and invent more and more sword techniques, eventually completed the school and became famous for its swordplay by drawing a tie with the swordmaster himself. Information/Abilities: According to Nikolai, the core teachings of the style is to let your heart become as dark as night, let it cease to exist. Let your attacks be as clear as light. Let your body be like the shadows, free and ever moving. Listen to all sounds and use the divine wind to cut though it all. It is said that Nikolai attain a new height in his swordsmanship after founding the style, where his sword attack has earned a nicknamed "Demon's Flash", because the sword moves so fast that they didn't realize they were cut down after seeing a flash of light. Training Routines & Discipline: The Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū's foundation comes with rigorous trainings in order to utilize the fighting techniques and skills properly. There are such as: # Rigorous repetitions of basic and foundational techniques and stances of Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū. ## basic and foundational techniques involve sets on slashing and drawing techniques from hundred to thousands times. # Rigorous trainings in physical and mental aspects of their body and mind. ## Body - Fine control and manipulation over their own body: Muscles, Bones, and Etc. ## Mind - Intense mediation for his mind. Forms & Techniques: Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū comes with two distinct forms, sword and quick-draw techniques. Each form are suited for different, combat situations, but also interchangeably flexible for the user. Usually, Nikolai fight with quick-draw technique style for his quick, precise slashes. Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū Iaijutsu: The quick-draw techniques of Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū is emphasized in quick and precise slashes to various vital points and cut them into pieces without even noticing. This style is also suited for armored opponents, capable of aiming at the faintest spots and weaknesses in them to cut through. List of Quick-Draw Techniques: Matataki'' (瞬; lit. Flicker):'' A slash so quick it isn't visibly by normal eyes, Nikolai typically aims for the chest when he uses this as a warning to all. Kisen'' (鬼閃; lit. Demon's Flash):'' Nikolai's signature technique. A quick-draw technique that moves so fast that they didn't realize they were cut down after seeing a flash of light. Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū Kenjutsu: The sword techniques of Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū is emphasized in fast, strong, powerful sword slashes that combined with martial art techniques. He only unleashed this part of the technique against few people in the past. List of Sword Techniques: TBA Trivia: * The Kokūjin Ittō-Ryū was inspired from various mangas that have realistic and fictional swordsmanship. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:The Unsung Heroes